Work Alone at a Pizza Place
If some of you are Veterans, You may remember this thing called "Work Alone At A Pizza Place" that was made by 11 year old me. It contained grammar errors and shitty writing. I tried to make this good enough for you guys. I tried to make it sad at the end. It may be very bad or really bad. Once when it was cloudy. I was going to play something basic. I chose pizza place. But I noticed something different about it.The game icon. It was the old 2015 - 2016 icon. I checked if it was a botted game. It wasn't. But I continued and decided to play it. That was the biggest mistake ever. When iIstarted. The game was the 2016 version. I decided to still play anyways. There was some stuff missing. The logos on the wall and inside were missing. Some trees were misplaced, and the server was filled with bots. But I decided to investigate. The dump was broken up. The kids who served the place were still in place. But they looked traumatiszd by something or someone. but I decided to go to my house. It looked nice inside. It was a maximum upgraded house. Every minute Paychecks happened. I decided to play it for hours making stuff and having fun. After a while I decided to go into the dump. The kids were not there. Everything was free. I looked around the dump. I found the kids asleep on the grass. I decided to keep on playing. I went to the island where the homeless guy was. He was still there sleeping. There was a note saying "Dude hides secrets" I looked around one of the trees had a note that said "Thou art a Sinner". It was getting weird. I went back to the island and checked the players. There were none now. I checked on the kids. They were gone. I decided it was best to leave, but when i tried to leave, there was a shitty jumpscare. It didnt get me. But when I left and went to play MM2. My avatar was one of the kids, but with a sad face and ugly hair. I decided to go to bed. I woke up at 5:45 PM to find out the power had shut off. I jumped, screamed like a baby and ran to the front door. It was locked I tried the back door. It was locked, so I went to get my flash light. When i got my flash light. I went into the living room. I looked back into the hallway. There was something in the hallway. I jumped and screamed. I broke the window with my flash light at full force. I jumped out and injured my foot with a class shard. I ran to my Grandma’s house since was a minute away. I stayed the night there for 5 days then I went back at on a Sunday at around 5:45 PM to find out my computer was stolen. I looked around for my computer I found it damaged in the wash room. I decided to move out and live with my grandparents. From what i heard. The person who moved into my old house died for unknown reasons. They sent out a picture of what one of the officers saw while investigating It was a black figure with a face that looked like the figure i saw in that hallway. I decided to move in with my parents who were living in NY. I logged into my account. The avatar was normal and there was no pizza place in my recently played list. I wonder if that was all a dream. I saw the figure again at a graveyard. It had a sad face with a blue shirt and brown pants. It looked like the boy who served the dump. I decided to stare at it and head back to Brooklyn. I never saw it again. But the police was looking for a old man who murdered a 5 year old at my old town. I decided it wasn't a dream. I feel bad for that kid who tried to warn me not to play pizza place. I still play ROBLOX but i don’t play pizza place. i still remember that sad face. I plan to release my story to the FBI later. I hope you all understand. Don't play pizza place. The End. Copyrights, WaltenAt13 Sorry for the grammar errors. I still have bad grammar and I use dots at the wrong time and same as dashes. Category:Mystery